Padlocks, combination locks, and other types of conventional locks are known in the art for use in a variety of applications. Locks may be used by an owner to secure many different objects against theft or accidental misplacement. Many locks, such as for example, padlocks and cable locks, often include a lock body and a shackle. The shackle may be placed through a set of apertures, around a hasp, a locking point or otherwise attached to an object to be secured.
A shackle is one lock component that may be susceptible to compromise, either through weather, misuse, or damage. Consequently, certain locks have been provided with a shroud or protective covering over a portion of the shackle. Shrouds of this type are typically molded into the body of the lock and thus form one continuous integral piece. In application, the shroud protects the shackle from being cut, damaged or otherwise compromised.
The lock of the present invention incorporates a movable shroud. As such, the lock can be selectively changed from a standard lock to a shrouded lock. In the shrouded position, at least a portion of the shackle extending beyond the lock body is covered by a protective covering. The flexibility of the shroud position allows for a operator to vary the position of the shroud dependent on the application condition of the lock. The shroud also advantageously locks when in the extended position when the shackle is locked. The shroud may also be moved between positions without unlocking the shackle.